


Scherzetto o dolcetto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ingegnosa [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Candy, Drabble, F/F, Halloween, Shoujo-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Due bambine intente a divertirsi per Halloween.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 30. CaramelleNumero parole: 106.





	Scherzetto o dolcetto

Scherzetto o dolcetto

Samantha si piegò in avanti, guardando con gli occhi luminosi le  _ caramelle _ che riempivano la sua zucca di plastica.

“Oggi è stato un grande halloween!” strillò. I capelli mori le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Hanna ridacchiò. “Avevano tutti paura dei tuoi scherzetti” disse.

Samantha le fece l’occhiolino. “Perché io sono pericolosa”. Scherzò.

Hanna l’abbracciò, rispondendole: “Lo so”.

< Quando sono con lei, sono felice. Il nostro legame è così profondo! Siamo più che amiche, più che sorelle.

A cosa mi servono un padre, degli altri amici che mi accettino? Quando sono con lei dimentico persino il dolore per la malattia di mia madre > pensò Samantha. 

[106].


End file.
